


【Overwatch】好時光 (微H，奪慈，短篇)

by alfen0201



Series: Overwatch 鬥陣特攻 (奪慈、奪雙飛) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Summary: 這篇文是因為K9ㄉㄉ(https://www.plurk.com/kenjokaname)畫了一張超棒超棒的奪慈漫而忍不住寫的三創文。>/////<時間點的設定是七年前，所以奪慈是零度判亂的樣子喔！>////<短篇，不確定會不會有後續，請當點心(?)食用www
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch 鬥陣特攻 (奪慈、奪雙飛) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535192
Kudos: 2





	【Overwatch】好時光 (微H，奪慈，短篇)

**好時光**  
  
艾蜜莉出現時依然像一縷輕煙，無聲無息地進入安琪拉的研究室。  
日暮時分的陽光照映在艾蜜莉的身體上，拖出細細長長的影子，一路延伸到安琪拉腳下，像一根釘子刺進她腳底，讓她動彈不得。  
黑影籠罩在艾蜜莉臉上，她不確定艾蜜莉是不是正對著她微笑。  
  
艾蜜莉將她壓在桌上，肩胛骨下的病歷表讓她感到不舒服，艾蜜莉連把桌面淨空這種程度的體貼都沒有。  
「妳回來就為了這個嗎？拉庫瓦。」  
拉庫瓦。  
這什麼稱呼？真可笑，她就是耐不住表露失衡的心態。  
「這不就是我們一直以來的關係嗎？」  
她看著艾蜜莉揚起嘴角，半瞇著眼，輕蔑的表情。  
「安琪拉。」艾蜜莉說。親暱的稱呼卻陌生的語氣。  
那個人說話時聲音應該更輕，更溫柔才對。  
  
她們一直以來的關係是什麼？  
在哪個時間點錯位了，想法分歧了？  
誰也不肯承認愛著對方，先走掉的又是誰？  
被挑釁時她究竟該如何反應？  
－－但這個人已經不是原本的艾蜜莉了啊。  
本該有的情緒，消化成淡然無謂的心情。  
不管她怎麼做，都無法得到同情。  
她已經嘗試過了，她知道，憤怒或悲傷，在現在的艾蜜莉看來都沒有意義。  
  
何況她想念艾蜜莉。  
近乎瘋狂地、病態地想念。  
她應該放棄再掙扎，刺激對方的神經。  
她想擁抱艾蜜莉，想親吻艾蜜莉，想被艾蜜莉觸碰。  
何必在乎艾蜜莉的心態或想法？她只想要艾蜜莉的人。  
  
「如果是這樣的話，」她凝視著對方奇異的金色眼瞳，彷彿這樣能看見她們的過去似的。然後她伸手扣住對方的後腦勺。「就好好做。」  
  
艾蜜莉又笑了，似乎對這個回應很滿意，好像她們還擁有共同默契。  
那笑容和以前不太一樣，不，幾乎可以說不是同一個人了。  
嘴角歪斜的方式，一點也不可愛。  
但當那嘴唇吻上她時，熟悉的觸感和氣味依然讓她情緒激動。  
艾蜜莉溫熱的舌頭在她的口中舔拭，吻她的方式比以往更具侵略性，她壓抑住聲音卻止不住喘息。  
艾蜜莉微涼的雙手握住她的乳房，指縫掐著乳頭，她的身體發出顫抖，興奮地貼近對方。  
  
全世界都在通緝艾蜜莉，艾蜜莉卻主動來找她。  
這是信任，或是其他的什麼呢？  
－－她多想把艾蜜莉藏起來。  
讓艾蜜莉這個人在世界上消失，只屬於她。  
  
艾蜜莉的手指在她體內抽動時，她的雙手緊抱住對方纖細的身體。  
她不自覺地做出親密的動作，將臉偎著艾蜜莉的側臉，手指抓皺了艾蜜莉身上的外套，像隻柔弱的動物本能地尋求依靠。  
  
－－拜託妳。  
  
她微張開口。  
  
－－回來我身邊吧。  
  
卻沒有講出任何字句。  
  
－－讓我們重新開始，好不好？  
  
「妳以前總說我多愁善感，」艾蜜莉笑著傾身，舔掉她臉頰上的眼淚，舌尖傳來柔軟的低溫。「瞧瞧現在是誰愛哭呢？」  
  
低賤，卑微的懇求，說不出口，便只是腦中無意義的一縷思緒罷了。

.


End file.
